A School Love Story Rewritten
by ShadowQueen23
Summary: I had to rewrite because I didn't know what I was doing.You already know the summary.Grimmjow x Fem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl

ICHIGO'S POV:

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's time for scho-"Isshin was cut off by a kick to the face. "SHUT UP GOAT-FACE!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin crawled downstairs to cry to the Masaki poster. 'I should probably get ready to go to this new school my dad enrolled me into.' Ichigo thought as she was getting up. Ichigo put on a gray uniform, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes. "Ichi-nii it's time for breakfast." Yuzu yelled. "I'm coming Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled back. 'Well I better get going.' Ichigo thought.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

Grimmjow slammed Abarai Renji into the wall. "What did you just call me Monkey-Boy?" Grimmjow questioned. "You heard me you baka!" Renji yelled. "Let's beat him up Grimmjow, he shouldn't disrespect us like that!" yelled Grimmjow's best friend Nnoitora. "Alright. Let's do this Nnoitora." Grimmjow told Nnoitora. "RUN RENJI!" Renji's friend Rukia yelled. "SHUT UP MIDGET!" yelled Grimmjow. Just as Grimmjow was going to hit Renji, an orange-haired girl stepped in. "What makes you think that you can just hurt an innocent person." The orange-haired chick asked. "Who the heck are you?" Grimmjow demanded. "The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl, Ichigo, answered.

ICHIGO'S POV:

'Who does this guy think he is? Beating up innocent people like that?' Ichigo thought. "Get out of my way you stupid girl." The blunet said. "Make me butt wipe." Ichigo said blandly. "WHAT DID YOU CALL GRIMMJOW-SAMA?" Some fan girls screeched. Wiping some spit off her face, Ichigo repeated what she said. "Butt wipe." Screeching like the banshees they are, they charged at Ichigo. "Halt." Grimmjow said. The banshees stopped where they were. "This woman is nothing. Since your new here I'll be nice and stop." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. Ichigo just scowled and went towards the injured boy. With her strength she picked up the boy with ease and carried him to the nurse's office. "Damn, did she just pick up Monkey-boy like he was nothing?" Nnoitora questioned. "I think she did." Grimmjow answered. This was going to be an interesting year for Ichigo and Grimmjow.

END OF CHAPTER ONE. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD?


	2. Chapter 2:Day One of School

Chapter Two: Day One of School

ICHIGO'S POV:

'I hope this guy is okay. That blue-haired guy must've hit him too hard.' Ichigo thought. Suddenly the redhead's eyes fluttered open and he took one look at Ichigo. "Where am I?" the redhead asked. "You're in the nurse's office. By the way my name's Ichigo." Ichigo said. "My name's Abarai Renji." the redhead, Renji, stated. "You got banged up pretty bad Renji." Ichigo said. Just then, the door flew open revealing a black-haired midget. "Renji! Are you okay?" The midget asked. "Yeah. I'm okay Rukia." Renji answered. Just then the midget, Rukia, smacked him upside the head. "OWWW! GOD DANGIT RUKIA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Renji yelled. "That was for being an idiot. You know better than to insult Grimmjow and Nnoitora like that!" Rukia yelled back. Watching the scene unfold before her Ichigo couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She laughed hard at the black-haired midget for beating up Renji. They both looked at her wondering why she was laughing. "Gomen, Gomen! But you two are hilarious." Ichigo said between laughter. After a while Renji and Rukia began to laugh as well.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

"I wonder who that new girl was. She was actually pretty cute." Said one boy. "I know right! That orange hair brings out her eyes. Orange hair and brown eyes. What a combination." Said another boy. "I wonder if she's single." said one more boy. 'Dang, she just got here and she's already got boys after her.' Grimmjow thought. When he arrived to class the teacher announced that they had a new student. "Come on in." the teacher said. When the student walked in he recognized her immediately. 'That's her. The girl from this morning.' Grimmjow thought. "Introduce yourself please." The teacher said. The new girl bowed and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old. My hobbies are Judo and cooking. I have 2 twin sisters named Karin and Yuzu. Karin is a tomboy, while Yuzu is the motherly one. I also have an idiotic father. That is all." Ichigo said. "Take your seat next to Grimmjow please." The teacher said. "Grimmjow raise your hand please." I was stunned for a second, and then I slowly raised my hand. The new girl, Ichigo, took her seat and stared out the window while the teacher talked. 'So her name means strawberry huh?' Grimmjow thought this will be a fun year after all.

ICHIGO'S POV:

After class ended a tall black-haired man walked up to Ichigo with a piano-like grin on his face. "Hey baby. The name's Nnoitora." The tall man, Nnoitora, said. "I'm Ichigo. Make any strawberry jokes and I'll crush you like a bug." Ichigo said. Nnoitora cackled loudly. "I like your attitude. I think you'll fit in just nice.


End file.
